De palabras que nunca existieron
by Shiorita
Summary: Había palabras, como amor, hogar, felicidad, que para Merope nunca existieron. Aunque siempre podía soñar con descubirlas, porque para esos momentos ella tenía su propia palabra: Tom. One.shoot. Para Dryadeh en "Quiero un fic de" en Weird Sister.


De palabras que nunca existieron

Este fic está hecho desde Julio, principios de hecho mientras le daba vueltas a uno sobre Tom Riddle, mi querido Voldy, que de niño me encanta. *Babitas* Ya veis, estoy loca. En fin, que me extraña que después de toda la guerra que he dado con este fic –Sara, Julia, Gonza gracias ^^- no lo haya publicado ya.

En realidad también le quise hacer por el pedido de Dryadeh para el topic de Quiero un fic de… del foro de Weird Sisters. Su única condición era que no se saliera del canon, así que … es drama. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**De palabras que nunca existieron**.

El pequeño Hangleton es un pueblo extraño con un pasado oscuro. Perdido en uno de sus valles se yergue una casa vieja, carcomida por el tiempo. Tiene las paredes de piedra pulida y el rojo del tejado se confunde con el atardecer del cielo. Las ventanas están cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo, motas que dibujan figuras con la brisa de verano.

Las enredaderas trepan en una búsqueda infinita, y la casa deshabitada despide a los curiosos en un camino que nadie se atreve a recorrer desde hace cincuenta años.

La verdad se confunde con las leyendas y con los chismes de los viejos del lugar. Una historia de amor enturbiada por la locura y una pasión enfermiza. Un joven apuesto, una muchacha presa del producto hemofílico de las generaciones anteriores. Y un hijo, un niño maldito que en la oscuridad pretende descubrir la alquimia de un poder que jamás saboreó y que, como último recurso, puede sustituir por su antagónico. El amor y el odio. Ellos serán quienes forjen la vida de este personaje, de un hombre que nunca dejó de ser niño pues siempre jugó en el tablero de ajedrez que el mismo se creó. Una mentira que propiciaría su caída, pero esa es otra historia.

Nuestro relato se sitúa en una angosta calle de Londres. Una ciudad tan absurda como anodina. Lo que fue la capital del Gran Imperio británico se envuelve ahora en un manto de negras luces, de lluvia que cae intermitentemente sobre el pedregoso suelo de la calle.

Los pasos de una sombra resuenan tímidamente ocasionando un eco pobre. Tan paupérrimo como sus ropas, su rostro, su belleza, que de forma cruel y avara se ha encargado de acabar con su vida. Con la esperanza que una vez creó en un mundo que no existía. Que ahora entiende que nunca llegará a existir, al menos para ella.

La tos convulsiona su cuerpo, se dobla en una respiración pesada, tropieza y detiene una caída segura apoyando su mano derecha en la fachada de una institución estatal.

Con su otra mano revuelve en el bolsillo de su túnica rasgada y agujereada: sólo hay dos galeones. Los aprieta con desazón pues sabe que no van a servirle de nada, que el gran vacío se acerca a ella a pasos agigantados. La muerte se acerca y Merope quiere darle, una vez más, la espalda. Ha entendido que no saldrá victoriosa, que es la herencia de los Gaunt. Pero no se arrepiente de nada, pues si lo hiciera no sería ella. _Somos nuestro pasado_, y lo único que tiene Merope son recuerdos. No son felices; lo sabe, pero desconoce qué es la felicidad por lo que le importa poco.

Avanza con paso decaído, torpe, hacia la entrada del orfanato. Los dedos huesudos acarician la puerta de madera barata. Oye unos pasos; seguros, fuertes. El calor de la estancia que se abre ante ella le inspira seguridad, algo –que no sabe muy bien cómo se llama- parecido al afecto. Hogar. El sueño de una noche de verano, irreal, utópico, una quimera peligrosa. Y por un momento Merope quiere ser él, ser Tom, el hijo que está esperando del único hombre que amó: Tom Riddle.

Los ojos de Merope desfallecen, como su cuerpo que cae en los brazos de la chica:

-¡Alice!-

El grito nace al lado de su oído, pero le siente a miles de kilómetros de allí. La matrona se acerca a ellas. Rápida da órdenes de forma que, minutos más tarde, unos sollozos invaden el angosto pasillo.

En la sala de parto, Merope parece más menuda de lo que es en realidad. Sus párpados esconden unos ojos cuyo iris guarda demasiadas cosas, demasiados recuerdos. Todos referentes a él. A _Cecily. Al juicio de los Gaunt. A la poción que le dio a beber esa tarde de octubre. A las mañanas en las que su conciencia y su corazón luchaban en una encarnizada batalla por lo que estaba bien o sus deseos._ Una guerra en la que el único perdedor fue ella. Por haber creído que era como los demás; capaz de reír, alegrarse, amar y ser amada.

Acompañada por la joven que le ha abierta la puerta, ayudante de la matrona, Merope sabe que su fin se acerca. Decide que no quiere abrir los ojos, ni para ver a su hijo. No quiere ver el techo de lo que parece un hogar, porque para ella esa palabra nunca existió; ni mirar por la ventana en busca de un cielo al que las nubes ocultan.

Prefiere imaginar miles de estrellas; él y ella en una historia de amor que gracias a la magia al fin pudo crear. Mientras, su vida se escapa, como su nombre desde sus labios, una y otra vez:

-Tom.


End file.
